A Week of Detention
by ITookTheCookiee
Summary: She's the girl who roams the hallways alone, talking to no one; he's the boy who's friends with everyone, never alone. She's admired him from afar, he's blissfully unaware. Her school records are untainted, but his - they're tainted with trouble. So what happens when he lands them both in a week of after school detention? You know what they say... a lot can happen in a week...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

He's moved his silky hair out of his eyes... I imagined myself running my fingers through his soft copper locks. He's laughing now and I imagined myself being the cause of such boisterous laughter. That lopsided grin... it was so perfectly imperfect... I was mesmerized. Almost as if he could feel my unwavering gaze, his piercing green eyes matched my brown ones.

I looked away quickly and felt my cheeks heat up as I fixed my glasses and drew my attention back to my locker. With shaky hands, I placed my calculus book in my locker and replaced it with my biology book. On the outside, I appeared moderately calm, but on the inside I was panicking – he'd caught me. After closing my locker, I chanced a quick glance back at Edward to see if my moment of embarrassment affected him as much as it affected me. It didn't. His attention was on the conversation he was having with one of his friends Jasper. With a sigh of relief, I rushed to biology.

It was hard, but I didn't look back.

When I got to biology, there weren't any students in the class. This was an aspect of school life that I had grown accustomed to as I was always arriving to class early. So I was prepared.

"Hello Mr Banner." I greeted as my teacher as he gave me the same sentiment back. I sank into the seat I was assigned to in the back corner of the room and reached into my bag for my favourite book. I smiled as my fingers finally found it, Wuthering Heights. It was worn out in the edges and had its own fair share of stains, but it was still readable. Besides, it kept my mind off of the fact that the boy who had an uncanny ability to make me embarrass myself in front of would walk through these doors any minute and sit down – right _next_ to me.

I shook my head as I tried to clear my thoughts before I delved into the world of Heathcliff and Catherine. I was so distracted by the book that someone clearing their throat immediately shocked me out of my stupor as I jumped in surprise.

With wide eyes, I looked up and was completely consumed into Edward's mossy green eyes. They were like leaves, not during the autumn but during the summer when they are at their brightest, without a brown leaf in sight. They were lik-

"Hello..? Isabella...?" Edward was shaking his hand in front of my face as he tried to get my attention. As soon as I realized that I had embarrassed myself in front of him yet again, my cheeks immediately heated up.

That was before I came into another realization, Edward Cullen was talking to me, Bella Swan. We've sat next to each other for a month and he's _never_ spoken to me before. Not in class and certainly not out of class.

I was Bella Swan, the girl who talked to no one; spent her lunchtime in the library and didn't like to wear baggy clothes and makeup like the other girls.

He was Edward Cullen, the boy who everyone talked to; spent his lunchtime with his masses of friends and was never afraid to speak his mind.

I was a nobody; he was a somebody.

Yet I was completely in love with him, even though I could only admire him from afar.

So why was he talking to me? There had to be a catch.

"Y-yes?" My voice wavered a bit and I swallowed loudly in a futile attempt to calm my nerves.

"Do you mind if I look at your answers during the test? I forgot to revise yesterday."

There's the catch.

With his crooked grin and piercing eyes, I just couldn't say no. So I darted my eyes away from him towards the teacher, unsure of what would happen if we got caught before nodding hesitantly. He gave me a bright, dazzling smile in return.

"Thanks."

I couldn't answer.

"I hope you all remembered to revise yesterday for the test that will give me a good idea of what grades all of you are currently at. Remember, there will be punishments for those caught cheating. You may begin." Announced Mr Banner.

I looked down at the test that Mr Banner gave us and started answering the questions. They were surprisingly easy, but I was not able to fully concentrate with Edward looking at my test every few minutes. His cheating was so incredibly obvious that it was only a matter of time before Mr Banner caugh-

"Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan! Both of you come to my desk immediately - and bring your tests!" I looked at Edward with wide eyes, feeling my cheeks begin to go pale. He looked back with a relaxed smirk.

I had never been in trouble before, but he had.

With every student's eyes trained on us, we walked to Mr Banner and gave him our tests. He quickly skimmed over them to confirm that we were cheating before he looked at me with disappointment clouding his face.

"I'm sorry but I will have to give you both zeros on your tests," he looked at Edward now, his eyes hardening, "And you will both have a week's detention starting from Monday. It is mandatory that you both attend, and I will not allow any excuses for not attending unless a parent calls me stating otherwise. Now, both of you sit down in your seats."

With shaky hands and a pale face I rushed to my seat with Edward trailing behind me. I had never gotten a zero on a test before and I was thinking about what Charlie would say.

I glanced at Edward to see him give me a mischievous smirk before leaning close and saying:

"Relax Swan, it's only a week's detention, what's the worst that could happen?"

**A/N- I hope you like it; I thought I'd write something new and different from my other story. **

**Reviews are much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I forgot to add a disclaimer to my last chapter so I have to say that I don't own Twilight as it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 2**

It didn't surprise me when he chose to ignore me for the rest of the lesson.

I knew he would. Just like everyone else at Forks High.

As soon as the screeching of the bell resounded across the classroom, he shot up of his seat, quickly packed his stuff and flung his bag over his shoulder without a word, a smile or even a glance in my direction as he left with Tyler Crowley trailing behind him.

I expected him to do that. I did. He was the definition of popular; I was the social outcast. Why would he talk to me? Despite my lack of surprise, it still hurt. As I packed my bag slowly and made the excruciating journey to Gym, I heard the snickers and snide remarks from the girls in the corridor. Their shallow comments about my clothes and hair were a part of school life that I had grown accustomed to, so I ignored it. It was hard, but I had to make sure that they were just mumbles in the background.

Nevertheless, it was that name, that simple yet significant name that immediately shook me out of my reverie.

Edward.

"I heard that she let Edward copy her test! Like that will get him to like her. So pathetic. I wonder what Tanya will think about that..." I heard one of the girls jeer to her friend as I saw them glance at me from the corner of my eye.

For the second time that day, it hurt.

It hurt because they were right; Edward's actions earlier confirmed it. It hurt because I was in way over my head here; I couldn't allow myself to get hurt again. I couldn't and I wouldn't.

So with a new found determination, I walked to Gym with a sense of growing resolve within each stride.

Besides, it was my last lesson before the weekend, so at least I had _something_ to look forward to.

* * *

It was the blaring of the alarm that woke me from my slumber on Monday morning. After spending the whole weekend trying to not think about it, I had to because it was _today_.

With a groan, I rolled over, pressed the snooze button and got myself ready for the day.

The thing about time is that no matter how much you don't want it to pass, it does. It's an unstoppable force of nature that is unrelenting towards those who yearn for it not to pass. But pass it does.

Seconds turned to minutes that turned to hours and before I knew it, I was leaving the library after lunch was over and was making my way to Biology. Shakily, I ventured into the almost empty classroom with an increasing amount of trepidation. My nerves seemed to overcome my entire being as I knew that Edward would be here any minute.

With my annual book read before the lesson abandoned, I glanced up towards the door. One by one, students flooded in. They looked at me with confused expressions when our eyes met as I always had my nose in a book when they entered. But not today.

So I looked away.

When I looked up again, he strode in with such confidence and indifference in every step he took in my direction. As he sat down, I stared at my hands whist I attempted not to look his way.

"Alright everyone," Mr Banner said "We are going to watch a film-" He was suddenly interrupted by a chorus of cheers by every student, including Edward. "-which is about our new topic: Evolution." The cheers suddenly turned to boos and I couldn't help but giggle. Edward turned towards me and smiled, stopping my laugh instantly as I blushed and looked away.

He chuckled quietly in response.

As soon as Mr Banner switched off the lights and started the film, a foreign electric pull came over me. It seemed to pull my hands towards Edward, it wanted me to touch him but I couldn't and I wouldn't. So I held both my hands under the table and chanced a quick glance at him.

He seemed to sit as stiffly as I did with a troubled yet confused expression on his face. Maybe he felt it too.

Maybe.

After an hour of sitting as stiffly as possible, the film was over and the bell would be ringing in a few minutes. As soon as Mr Banner switched the light back on, Edward and I both visibly relaxed as we both quickly packed our bags. When the bells rang, I sighed because I had gym, but at least I could see Edward after, right?

"Alright everyone, you can all leave but Edward and Bella, can you stay behind please?" As everyone left, the boys would slap Edwards shoulders as a parting gesture as I even heard one of his friends saying bye as one even said "Good luck bro."

Luck? I was going to need as much as I was going to get.

After we made our way to Mr Banner, I peered up at our teacher warily.

"Okay well I just wanted to remind you guys of your week detention so I expect you two to come straight here after your next lesson. Oh don't look so glum, its only a week!"

I swear I heard Mr Banner laugh inaudibly.

Edward and I both nodded before we made our way out of the class; I wasn't looking forward to this. Edward had always ignored me so I didn't exactly expect him to suddenly talk to me now but it wouldn't hurt for him to at least do _something_.

The corridor was almost empty bar some students still roaming the halls when we left the classroom. I knew that Edward went one way whilst I went the other so I sighed before turning towards the gym.

"See ya Detention Buddy," I heard Edward say as I started walking towards Gym. I couldn't help the small smile of surprise that tugged on the ends of my lips before I turned to him only to see his back as he made his way down the hallway where what I saw immediately wiped the smile from my lips.

It was Tanya. He was walking to Tanya. He was kissing Tanya.

With a sigh of resignation, I continued my journey to Gym attempting to not let the hurt show. Once again, I wasn't surprised; I mean she was his girlfriend.

Edward was with Tanya, not me. So it shouldn't bother me.

So that was when I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't let Edward get to me. I had to keep my walls up and not let this detention make my feelings for him grow.

Why?

Because even though I wasn't surprised, even though I was used to it and even though it was a part of my life, it still hurt.

**A/N- Thank you for the reviews they mean a lot to me! The first detention session is up next so stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N- I don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does.**

The sounds of the bell signalling the end of gym was both a blessing and a curse.

Edward had plagued my mind all through gym making it even more impossible for me to dodge any of the balls coming my way during basketball. So let's just say, there would be bruises tomorrow.

As soon as I left the gym doors, it was as if the atmosphere changed. The walls around me seemed to almost suffocate me; the sweat in my fingers was awfully distracting and the constant stares and mutterings from the other students as I made my way to Mr Banner's classroom was making me paranoid.

Okay maybe I was exaggerating a bit but I was nervous.

If my life was a fairytale, then I wouldn't have anything to worry about. I would not be nervous right now and I wouldn't have had anything to worry about because we would probably fallen in love by the end of the week!

I smirked at my sarcasm and rolled my eyes at my foolishness.

My life wasn't a fairytale and I could guarantee that this week wouldn't go well. At all.

Before I knew it, I was outside Mr Banner's classroom. The deep breaths that I took to calm my nerves didn't seem to be doing the job.

When I glanced into the classroom though, Mr Banner was the only person inside and he seemed deeply engrossed in the article he was reading in his computer.

On the board was written: "Sit in your normal assigned Biology seats and stay quiet; detention finishes at 4:00 promptly."

So I was first. Great, what a way to seem eager.

I knocked on the door to get Mr Banner's attention, causing him to jump slightly before he pointed at the board and went back to focusing on his computer.

_"Hello to you too"_ I thought before I walked towards my seat and sat down with a sigh.

After a few minutes of debating with myself about whether or not I should take my book out of my bag, _he_ strode in without a care in the world.

"Wow who would've thought I'd see Isabella Swan in detention!" He said with an arrogant smirk on his face. He let out a chuckle before he glanced at Mr Banner who was pointing at the board.

That's when it hit me. Edward would have to sit next to me for a _whole _hour without any other students and a teacher who seemed more interested in his computer.

_Oh. _

I looked down at my hands as I heard him sit next to me and urged my eyes not to glance up at him. Instead, I looked at the clock.

Fifty minutes left.

I glanced back down at the table to see a piece of paper in front of me. I peered up into Edward's waiting eyes before I picked up the paper and opened it with a strong sense of curiosity.

_I'm bored._

I giggled a little before I wrote my reply.

_So?_

I quickly slipped him the paper before he grabbed it, smirked and scribbled an answer.

_Talk to me._

I frowned a bit at his abruptness as I read his message.

_I thought I was._

He shook his head at my short response

_Tell me about yourself._

He gave me the note with a conceited smirk as I opened it.

My face was a mixture of confusion and a bit of anger. He didn't have the right to ignore all through elementary, middle school and in high school then demand for me to talk to him with such an egotistic attitude. I wasn't his puppet for him to suddenly use for his own amusement when he was bored and I wouldn't be a part of it.

So I wrote exactly what I was feeling.

_Why? You've haven't talked to me, or even looked at me for years. You've practically ignored me! So why do you want to know about me now? You've never wanted to before!_

I took a deep breath before I swiftly passed him the note and stared at the clock as a reason not to look at him. I didn't want to see his reaction.

Fifteen minutes left.

I heard the light tap of the piece of paper dropping on the table in front of me and opened it without looking at him.

_I don't know._

I emitted a sigh of frustration before I quickly wrote my reply and thrust it in front of him.

_I know exactly why. You're bored. You're bored and you have no one else to talk to so you're using me until the detention is over then you'll ignore me again._

I actually watched him when he read the note this time. He frowned in confusion and shook his head.

He picked up his pen to write a reply but Mr Banner's voice telling us that our time was up stopped him abruptly. So I picked up my bag, thrust it up my shoulder and left the room without looking back.

I didn't expect him to follow me.

I really didn't.

So I was surprised when he did.

I heard his hurried footsteps before he stood in front of me, stopping me in my tracks.

He swallowed before he spluttered out "Isabella, erm, I'm, I mean I'm sorr-"

"Yo Cullen!" I turned around and saw his friend Tyler walked towards us with a confused expression. "Why are you talking to Swan...?"

"I was just... asking about the homework," Edward managed to mutter before he walked towards Tyler and greeted him.

I sighed before I walked to my truck without a glance in his direction.

Even though I wasn't surprised, a tiny part of me wanted him to tell Tyler what he was really doing. It wanted him to actually tell the truth.

But my life wasn't a fairytale and there was no happy ending.

Not with Edward.

**A/N- Sorry for the long update guys! Thanks for the reviews though they really encourage me to write!**


End file.
